


Between the Salvatore brothers, bickering and fighting solves everything...

by w_x_2



Series: TVD_las [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Play, M/M, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...even if they don't know what they're fighting about. All that matters is how the fighting progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Salvatore brothers, bickering and fighting solves everything...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are obviously not mine, not harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: Initially produced for Round 1, Challenge 1 of TVD_las.

“Damon, stop it.” The younger Salvatore crouched on the floor, holding his stomach with bloodied hands, his voice weak and out of breath.  
  
“And why’s that, _little_ brother?” An obvious jab.  
  
“Because this fight is leading us nowhere,” Stefan answered in a raspy tone as his stomach slowly started to heal.  
  
“Well, of course it is,” Damon said as he let the bloodied wooden stake he had just stabbed into his brother fall into his hand. “It’s showing, once again, how pathetic and weak you are.”  
  
“Yes, of course,” Stefan said in defeat, hoping his brother would just shut up, as he got up from the floor. “Are we done now?”  
  
“Do you really think so?” Damon asked, quickly moving from his position so that he could grab the other Salvatore as he got up and then push him against the wall, the stake plunging into Stefan’s side.  
  
“Do you mind?” Stefan asked in exasperation as he pulled the stake out of his body, throwing it across the room so that the new wound could heal.  
  
“Not at all,” the older vampire answered as he pushed two fingers into where the stake had just been, keeping the wound open.  
  
“Fuck, Damon, will you stop? I’ve had enough of this joking around for today.”  
  
“Oh, but brother, we’re just starting.” Damon didn’t notice as Stefan’s facial features changed, too captivated by his brother’s blood running down his fingers.  
  
“Stop it,” Stefan threatened.  
  
“Or what?” Damon mocked the younger vampire as he pushed his fingers further in, before he felt his brother's bite; the blood of Damon's latest victim being sucked out of him.  
  
The younger Salvatore felt as his brother’s fingers left him, the wound healing quicker with the fresh blood, and continued to suck until he felt some warmth in his veins, making sure to leave enough in his brother’s system.  
  
“Hm,” Damon moaned. “Now we can really fight,” he said before he grabbed Stefan by his hair, flung him across the room, followed him, and straddled him. Without giving Stefan room to recover, he proceeded to roughly kiss him while his fingers closed around his neck, beginning to strangle him.  
  
All weapons were fair in  _this_  fight.


End file.
